Twenty-Eight Ways to Die
by eyeofthetiger95
Summary: "Twenty-nine go in. One comes out." A Hunger Games AU Minecraft fic written for the staff of a server I play. I do not own The Hunger Games. Server IP is play. blockedup. net.
1. Chapter 1

"Twenty-nine go in. One comes out."

LadyItty repeats it like a mantra as the sixty-second countdown begins. She stands in the ring of tributes, one face among many, sizing up her competition. Adrenaline and anticipation make her insides twist and clench painfully. To her left, iluvmonkeyz is rocking from foot to foot, twitching and fidgeting endlessly on the little platform as she looks around the arena. WormiusFisticuff, on her right, is still as a statue, perfectly composed and moving only his eyes. It's easy for LadyItty to tell which one of them will last longer.

Forty seconds. Across from her, Bogie_ quickly analyzes the mound of supplies at the center of the circle. Food, water, and minor weapons like clubs or knives are scattered closest to him, but closer to the Cornucopia are premade packs of items. He locks eyes with his teammate MathGangster, trying subtly to indicate a pair of medium-sized packs lying a reasonable distance from their pedestals. They're going to be a bitch to run from the spawn with, but Bogie_ knows he always needs to be thinking ahead. MathGangster's slight nod gives him a tiny burst of confidence.

Thirty seconds. CatHugs and AllieHugs stand side by side in the ring, waiting. Cat can barely hear the countdown over the pounding of her heart and the buzzing in her brain. Allie can see her hands shaking and her heart sinks. She wishes she could give Cat some kind of comfort, but all she can think of is an escape route. Panic is setting in for both of them.

Ten seconds. Bunbun curses her bad luck; she's positioned directly behind the tail of the Cornucopia. If she were in a better position, she wouldn't feel so afraid. Her teammate Rasputin is blocked from her view by the structure and she resigns herself to trusting him to follow the plan they made. Bun wishes she had some kind of way to make contact with him, but there's nothing she can do until the Games begin.

Five seconds. Diffuse waits and watches, as he always does. He's confident in his ability to fight in close quarters for some of the higher tier supplies, but he doubts he can take on the ones who will go straight for the best the Cornucopia has to offer. The tension in the circle is beginning to get to him, but he slows his breathing by sheer force of will. He sets his sights on a slight rise directly behind him, not wanting to be anywhere near the Cornucopia when the timer is over. Diffuse prefers watching other people make messes. Picking up the pieces is more fun.

The gong sounds, echoing off the mountains in the distance. Ugo and Creepa are the first to the Cornucopia, disregarding the other tributes entirely as they struggle for low-level items. Creepa opens the nearest chest, draws a sword, and slices cleanly through Peter_2014's arm as he reaches for a weapon as well. Blood spurts out and Creepa shies back from the spray. Seeing his distraction, Gik draws a knife and tries to force Creepa back out of the Cornucopia while Peter tries to compensate with his left hand. The closeness makes it difficult for Creepa to slash at him, and Gik almost succeeds before Ugo throws a spear that pierces his back. He crumples to the ground, dead, as Creepa sinks his blade into Peter's chest.

Two cannon blasts go off as they fall. Amaphora feels detached and light-headed, as if there's someone else in her place and she's just an observer. She reaches a large pack at the same time as Skillcheese and for a brief panicky moment, they fight for it. Skillcheese has managed to pick up a short knife but Amaphora sees him draw it and dodges the first cut while keeping a firm grip on the pack. A scream of agony and another cannon blast distracts them both and they look up as Iluvmonkeyz collapses at SirTom's feet. Blood fountains from her slashed throat as the scream dies away into gurgling. SirTom looks a little bemused, as if he doesn't know what just happened, but the switchblade in his hand is dripping crimson.

Suddenly, Skillcheese lets out a gasp and goes limp. Amaphora turns back to see a small axe buried in his forehead and the cannon shot echoes throughout the arena. Bloody fluid trickles down his face as he stares, sightless, at the sky. WormiusFisticuff is sprinting towards her, another axe held ready to throw.

Terror gives her new energy. She yanks the pack from the remains of Skillcheese's grip, slings it over her shoulder, and runs for her life. She can hear the soft sound of the axe flying at her head and dodges to the left. It lands in the ground to her right, and she quickly scoops it up, checking to make sure she's not being chased. There's no one behind her; Worm isn't going to waste his time chasing one lone tribute while his teammates divide the Cornucopia spoils. She vanishes into the thick underbrush of a forest.

The spawn is almost empty. Ugo and Creepa are busy sorting the remaining supplies in the Cornucopia as Wormius and Gillzrus stand guard. The bodies of the dead still lay where they have fallen as night sweeps over the arena.

Somewhere in the forest's depths, a spark of flickering light appears and disappears. As they watch, the light is blocked from their view, as if someone is standing in front of it. Gillzrus points it out to Worm, and they quickly arm themselves to hunt. Seconds later, they're running into the depths, and the forest swallows them up.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"When the Games begin, Cat and Allie don't bother fighting for the best supplies or strongest weapons. They scoop up small low-tier packs near them and flee the slaughter as fast as they can run, not daring to look back. The screams of wounded and dying tributes convince them that running was the right decision./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"To Allie's horror, two pairs of footsteps follow them into the trees. xVezii and N00bster86 are only lightly armed, but willing to take their chances against Cat and Allie, who at most have knives. Already half-blinded by panic, Cat thinks this, right here, is their end. She scans the terrain desperately, but can't spot any hidden caves or cliffs that could help style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /spanJust endless trees and the rocky forest floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Allie grabs her hand and yanks her to the left. Cat hears a dull roaring in her ears. A rushing river foaming over massive boulders in its track appears before them. It's their only hope, but they're frightened by the violence of the flow. When they hesitate for a second before jumping in, the wasted moment almost kills them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"xVezii closes in, far faster than Cat and Allie thought he was capable of. His arm comes down as Allie throws herself to the side and shoves Cat away. The club connects with Cat's ribs instead of her skull, but the gruesome crunch tells Allie that Cat won't have long after this. Sickened, she reaches for Cat's hand and waits for death./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The sound of metal cleaving through bone gives them both a fresh burst of panicked energy. xVezii collapses in a bloody heap of severed limbs as Colibrew wrenches his axe free. Time slows down as Allie looks into his red eyes and sees nothing but bloodlust there./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"N00bster, outnumbered and poorly armed, wisely decides to keep running as Colibrew's teammate Predatard goes tearing through the trees after him. Cat fully expects Colibrew to turn the axe on them next, but he merely nods to her and vanishes in Pred's wake of crushed plants and broken tree branches. The cannon shot that marks xVezii's death is quickly muffled by the thick foliage around them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span"They saved us," Cat gasps. "Should… should we follow them?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No," Allie says. "We'd just slow them down… Can you stand? Here, give me your pack."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Cat slips off the straps, then staggers to her feet. "It's funny, I thought it would hurt more."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't get used to it; it's the adrenaline," Allie says. Her heart sinks as she realizes Cat will probably be screaming in pain by nightfall. "Okay. We've got a solid water source and probably some food in our packs. You need to lay down and stay still. Do you think we're safe here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Maybe… if we climb…" Cat's breath is becoming short and ragged as the stabbing pain sets in. "I think… that one." She takes tiny steps towards a sturdy tree with low-hanging limbs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Allie scrambles up the tree, hangs both of their packs from a branch, and hurries back down to help Cat climb. It's a long and painful process for both of them, but eventually Cat is resting comfortably on a broad limb as Allie opens the packs. Cat tries to help by pulling the thick-leaved branches into place around them to shield them from prying eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"A loud crashing and a scream in the distance startles Allie so much, she almost falls out of the tree. But the cannon shot that follows explains it all./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""N00b," Cat says softly. "Pred caught him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"-●-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Bunbun's heart pounds so heavily, she feels as if it'll burst. She can't find Rasputin in the chaos, and looking for him will put her in too much danger. The gong makes her ears ring painfully, blocking out the sound of anyone sneaking up on her. She grabs a supply pack, a few extra items, and a short sword from the ground near the Cornucopia tail, looking desperately around her. No one targets her directly once she draws the sword, but she can't shake the feeling that something is following her into the thick forest around the spawn./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Someone collides with her as she bolts through the trees. Terror surges through her heart as she tries to regain her footing. Just before she plunges her sword through the back of her attacker's neck, she hesitates. Something about him looks familiar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Holy shit, Bun, you scared me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /span"RAS?!" Fury and relief battle in her mind until she isn't sure whether she wants to kiss him or run him through anyway. "I was about to kill you! Did you think that was a good idea or something?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh." Rasputin looks contrite for a few seconds. "Look, at least I found you. Do you know where you're going?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""No!" Bunbun snaps. "Sorry, I'm just trying to come to terms with the fact that I almost murdered my teammate!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I mean, it's gonna happen sooner or later, so why not do it now, right?" Rasputin remarks bleakly. He takes a firmer grip on his pack and starts securing some kind of utility belt around his waist./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Bunbun scowls at him. "Don't be so morbid. Come on, I think I hear running water this way."/p 


End file.
